Betting Doll
by DeviWan
Summary: Seriously, what was Pein thinking when he invented Monthly Monday? Doesn't matter, there a winner and someone's going to be the prize. Itachi just spoke at the wrong time and the wrong place, so now he's paying the prize... by being one. slight yaoi.


Title: Betting Doll

Pairing: Sasori/Itachi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Tobi's not in this, sorry. And it's got no yaoi… much, anyways. And if you look carefully, there's a slight Sasu/Ita._

**Betting Doll**

**Game Day:**

It wasn't meant to be anything important or serious. Leader-sama merely invented this forced event in order to keep the members civilized. Despite their feared reputation, Akatsuki just wouldn't get along. When they all gathered, they would fight, they would break things and they would bite. It was pure chaos. So Pein, being the sadistic man that he was, invented **Monthly Monday**. Every first Monday of the month would be Game Night. On this very night, every month, everybody was forced to sit down and play a civilized game.

The games chosen could be anything that doesn't involve fighting. The person who picked the game would not play for the month, and thus, being the fair judge. They would play until there is only one winner, whatever the game may be. That one winner would have whatever prize he could ever want… for a whole week. And very surprisingly, the session actually works.

And that was exactly why the members gathered tonight. They had stopped whatever missions, arguments, fights or wrestling match they were in the middle of. With inhuman speed, they all had gathered at the main base… in Amegakure. Despite the stupidity they felt towards the game night, they were all looking forward to it… because it meant **whatever** prize. They could have anything in the world if one of them won.

Once arrived, they all headed and waited in the main lounge, waiting for the others to finally arrive.

The last pair to arrive was Hidan and Kakuzu, earning a rude comment from Deidara. "'Bout time, un. We're all waiting, hurry up!"

Hidan, being the ever so polite grown up that he was, threw his scythe at Deidara. "Shut up, you damn brat! It's not like you're gonna win anyways," he yelled.

"People, people, lets not forget why this event is even happening in the first place," Pein muttered, glaring at the two idiots. Because, let's be honest; he, too, had been losing for the last few months.

Last month, the winner had been Konan. The prize she claimed had been Deidara carrying her belongings everywhere she went… for a whole week.

The month before the last, Itachi had been the winner. His prize had been a week off. During that week, he didn't do missions, he didn't fight, and he didn't do anything he didn't want to. He disappeared completely off the face of the earth in that week.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Sasori growled. He hated waiting, no doubt.

With familiar murmurs, they gathered and sat in a large circle. Some got comfortable and took off their cloaks and sandals. The only one wearing a cloak is Konan, the rest took their's off. Apparently, this week it was Zetsu's turn to pick the game.

The game was plant and flower sniffing. Something that wasn't surprising coming from Zetsu.

"**The game's pretty simple,**" Zetsu's darker half hissed. "I have organised a bunch of powdered plants and flower. The scents get more difficult to identify as the levels go up. All you have to do is sniff and say," at this, both sides smirk.

"Alright! I'm gonna win this thing, un!!"

And so, the game went on.

-------------

----------------------

…**3 hours later…**

"**And the winner is…… **Akasuna no Sasori!" Zetsu declared.

Almost immediately, curses followed.

"Damn it, un!"

"Hnnn, I'm the one who invented this thing. I should win, damn it!"

"Damn, I have a lot of make-up that needs carrying, you know"

"Damn it, damn it all to hell. Fuck this shit; I'm not coming next month"

"This is a waste of my precious money… even though it didn't cost anything"

"Hn"

"Damn it Sasori. Your prize better not be me"

"How did he even win anyways?" Kisame claimed. "The guy doesn't even have a sense of smell anymore."

At this claim, Sasori smirked his wooden face. "He didn't say anything about sniffing the smell. He just said to _sniff_ and _say_," he explained. "I'm already familiar with stuff like this. I need them for my poisons, after all".

"Alright, already," Kakuzu grunted. "Stop rubbing it in our face and tell us what you want. It better exist in this damn world".

"My prize? Hm, I don't need anything right now…so…"

"Ne dono, what about that real life doll that you were talking about all week, un?" Deidara suggested.

Kisame and Hidan snickered. "Real life doll?" they snickered.

Sasori growled. "It's not a doll. It's a puppet with the most deceiving appearance but with the most lethal weapons".

"So…" Konan drawled out, "you want this do-puppet?"

Sasori huffed, turning his head the other way.

"How much is it gonna cost, damn it?" Kakuzu grunted, not at all pleased with where this is going.

"Too late," the puppeteer grunted. "It was destroyed last week. It was too dangerous for normal puppeteers to handle".

Itachi was fed up with the talking, so he said. "State you prize and hurry up about it. Kisame and I have the nine-tailed fox to gather information from"

With an impatient glare, the teenage Uchiha glided out of the lounge room. "**I swear, that kid gets worse every single time we meet**," Zetsu's darker side snorted.

The puppet master narrowed his lazy eyes after the retreating form of the Uchiha. That brat had no patient whatsoever. But still, his puppeteer mind couldn't help but over imagine. Sasori couldn't deny that there were very similar features between the puppet he wanted and the doll walking away now. The puppet he saw was beautiful, with dark velvet hair in loose pigtails. He last saw the puppet in a shop in Mist, surrounded by other dolls that dulled in its presence. The genderless puppet was decorated in a Lolita that Sasori admit was very cute.

But then, he could just see Itachi in that outfit.

He smirks with his teenage face. Who needs the puppet when he can have the real deal?

Okay, let's just begrudgingly admit it. Sasori had been momentarily in love with a human sized puppet. But, he's pass that now.

"I've decided," he announced. "My prize, for the whole week, will be…,"………........

-------------------

---------------------------------

**...Day One: Preparation…**

"You… wouldn't… dare"

"Come on, Itachi. He won and you're his prize," Konan whispered.

"I do not care. This is humiliating. I am a man, not a doll to care as you please," the Uchiha hissed, his Sharingan flaring and spinning wildly.

"I was afraid you'd say exactly that," Pein mumbled. "… … Get Him!!"

Itachi, not expecting Pein to raise his voice, failed to dodge. In the next moment, he was pounced and held in tight grips. Hidan held him by his shoulder, rendering them useless. Deidara and Konan went on with getting rid of his clothes. The weasel gasped in surprise when the cool night air attacked his bare skin. He was shocked into silence when he was completely nude.

Itachi shut his eyes tight, for the first time hiding from his humiliation.

"Alright, let's get this over and done with," Kakuzu growled, handing Deidara white, frilly underwear. With a mischievous grin, the bomber slipped it up the legs of the other male. Next to go on was the white stocking; barely hanging onto his slim legs, followed by black slippers. Then the weasel was forced onto his feet. Kisame lifted him from the ground and put him on the Lolita that awaited him. Konan gently put the outfit on his slender shoulders. The dress was black and white, no doubt, with fluffy sleeves and a large bow at the back.

Never before had Uchiha Itachi felt more exposed and violated.

He twitched when he felt his hair being touched. Oh, no they _didn't_!

"Touch my hair anymore and burn in hell, bastard," he growled to poor Hidan.

"Jashin ain't letting me go anywhere, babe," the Jashinist replied. With calloused hands, he put Itachi's long hair into two loose pigtails, decorated with a white frilly headband.

With a grin, the members stepped back, hands on their hips and admiring their master piece. Itachi stood next to his bed, shuddering in the cold night air. His porcelain skin glowed against the back materials of his outfit. His hair hung from his head and down his shoulders, ending near his waist. His eyes were a dangerous red; the only colour of the Uchiha. The dress ended at his mid thigh and the stockings started just above his knees. All in all, he was one doable killer… a perfect doll.

"Alright, remember what to call him?" teased Hidan.

"Itachi, I expect all the rules to be followed. You know how this works. I wouldn't want any less," Pein said.

With a violent twitch of the eyebrow, a threat and a hiss to back it up, Itachi glided out of the room. Walking down the hallway, he once again took control of his emotions. He had absolutely no idea why the hell Sasori wanted this kind of prize… and he didn't care to ask. The others had their fair wins and lost; now it was merely his turn. He would be damn if he backed down from this now. He was Uchiha Itachi, a genius, a perfect weapon to all mankind… he was _not_, repeat _**not**_, afraid of turning into a doll.

Even if he was wearing a Lolita and was freezing his ass off.

His steps were slow and soft in the hallway. His pigtails bounced with his steps as he headed in the dreaded direction. He swore, if he won again, _all_ of Akatsuki was going to pay.

The small weasel stopped in front of the black, metal door; Sasori's room. With a dignified shrug, he knocked and stepped back. Looking around and seeing no one around, he silently scratched his thighs. Those stocking were damn itchy.

It was then that Itachi felt his limbs moving on its own. He froze for only a second. Of course it would make sense that Sasori would treat him like the puppet that he was supposed to be. He watched patiently as his arms opened the door and his long legs carried him into the dim room. When his body was forced to turn around and lock the door, the Uchiha rolled his red eyes. Then he was glided to the puppeteer's unused bed. With the Sharingan activated, the young killer was able to see the thin chakra strings from Sasori's fingers attached to his body.

Sasori sat him on his unused bed and just stared. The puppeteer put his carving tools down and turned to the Uchiha. With his lazy eyes, he took in every features of the Uchiha. And to think, this exotic creature was to be his for a whole week. His dead eyes took in the high white stockings, the end of the skirt that ended at his thighs and the large bow at the back. There was no doubt; the Uchiha was definitely sex on legs. Looking upwards, he took in the black laces, the puffy short sleeves and the ribbon at his neck. But all that was nothing compared to the Uchiha's cute little pigtails.

Yep, sex on legs.

Itachi returned the stare with just as much tension. He was not about to back down form a staring competition, no way. If the puppeteer insists on a staring match, then so be it. Almost as if he was reminded of something, the Uchiha twitched. '_Remember what you have to call him, Uchiha?_' Hidan's voice taunts.

Twitching some more, the Uchiha finally grinded out, "What can I do for you… master?"

Proud of where this is going, the puppeteer smirks. He shook his head. "No, there is nothing that I need at the moment. But since you're mine for the week, this will be your room also. You will go where I go and do as I want you to. For now, just sit," he said. With a last longing look, the puppet master turned back to his work and continued to carve on the wood.

He'll be honest with himself. That doll at the shop was nothing compared to Itachi. Sasori just couldn't wait to bring this doll out on the battlefield.

And Sasori spent hours of the night doing his work and Itachi spent his hours watching. The chakra strings had detached themselves, but Itachi still yet to move. At around one in the morning, Itachi just couldn't keep his eyes opened any longer. Sasori was a puppet himself, so humane necessities were unnecessary to him. He didn't need food, he didn't need sleep… he was just fine like that.

With an uncaring shrug of his slender shoulders, the dark haired beauty went up to the pillows and lay down. He just hopes that when he wakes up, Sasori hadn't turned him into a puppet yet. Not caring if he was very exposed right now, He closed his eyes and went to sleep. They were both men, after all. Itachi hasn't got anything that Sasori hasn't seen yet.

Pausing with his carving for a second, Sasori couldn't help but stare at his doll some more. With his porcelain skin nearly glowing in the moonlight and his hair limp, Itachi was truly a sight to look at. He could just see it now. Itachi in the middle of a battlefield, covered on blood that wasn't his own. But despite his surroundings, he would look so fragile and innocent with his outfit. A killer with the most deceiving appearance.

----------------------

---------------------------------------

…**Day Two: Poison Hunting…**

"What… are… you doing?!"

"Hold still, damn it! I have to wait all night for you to wake up… wasting my time… so hold till!" the puppeteer snapped.

"I'll hold still if you let me down… so let me down!"

"Stay still or you'll pull all my hair out!"

"Good"

"Hold still, Uchiha, or I'll not only clean you up, but give you a bath too."

…

"Good little dolly"

"Burn in hell, bastard"

------------------

-----------------------------

"What are we doing in these woods, un?"

"You didn't need to come, Deidara, so quit complaining," Itachi mumbled.

"Wha… someone needs to come and make sure that you're being a good little dolly, un"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that I will not keep to my words?"

"No, no, un. It's just… how can we trust someone who looks so innocent like you, un?"

"Deidara…"

"Yes, dono, un?"

"…shut up, please."

And the Uchiha really couldn't help but throw a smirk to the blond. Deidara huffed, crossing his arms and sulking the other way. He wanted to stay mad at the Uchiha, but it was really hard when he's dressed like that. He's pigtails bounced as he walked. And to rub it in Deidara's face even more, Itachi skipped ahead, attempting to look very innocent.

"Wh… dono, did you see that, un?! He is totally not innocent, un!" the blond cried.

Sasori sighed, he didn't remember signing up for babysitting. This morning he ran out of plants to produce poison from, so he decided to come out and get some more. Deidara decided to tag along because the rule stated that there has at least got to be one other member to supervise and make sure the prize is prized. "Deidara, what the hell is wrong with you. You were not supposed to think that he was innocent in the first place," he scolded.

"Alright," the puppeteer muttered. "This is the clearing I got them from".

Deidara looked around the large clearing, surrounded by bushes and strange looking flowers. "What are we looking for, un?"

"Something beautiful, but when you touch it, you die," was the blunt reply.

Deidara warily looked around, scooting ever closer to Itachi. Everything in this clearing looked beautiful. With nature's genuine beauty slowly eating at his nerves, Deidara finally snapped and hopped up, landing on his giant bird clay. The massive bird hovered two metres above the ground, never touching anything. "Dono, since this is your poison and stuff, you do the work, un," he declared.

The second oldest Uchiha smirked. "Trouble in paradise, Deidara?" he taunts. Deidara glared back at him, sticking out both his tongues. Itachi's face went back to being blank. He felt and let his body move around, not bothering to put up a fight anymore. The puppet man sat comfortably on the fallen trunk, watching needily. Sasori had him walk around the clearing, carefully gathering beautiful herbs. The puppeteer especially made sure that his doll doesn't get poisoned.

With a bunch of flowers carefully wrapped in his slim arms, the Uchiha glided back to his rightful master. Sasori had him sit on the ground at his puppet feet, since he was hunched over. He made Itachi look up and hold the flowers up, as if offering something just for him. And after a few minutes of silence, Itachi finally seemed to get the picture. Sharingan blazing wildly, he grunted, "Here, master. I got them especially _just_ for you." Then he felt his head being laid on the trunk, near Sasori's feet. Itachi knew his line. "I'm your's, master, your's to do as you please" he whispered.

"Ne, dono, un. You really had him tamed. Can I play with him sometimes, un?"

His reply was a certain weasel glaring daggers. "Burn in hell, blondy!"

-------------------------

--------------------------------------------

**...Day Three: The Urge to Touch…**

With his cloak off and himself out of his puppet shell, Sasori sat on the edge of his bed. Itachi sat on the floor with his head gently laid on the puppeteer's legs. He was not allowed to complain, it was part of the unwritten laws of **Monthly Monday**. The puppet master set a gentle rhythm with his hands as they smoothly ran through the Uchiha's silky hair. No longer in its not-so-usual pigtails, his hair was free for the touches.

"Why, exactly, are we just sitting here?" the young Uchiha grunt.

Sasori looked down at him strange. "Just yesterday, you said that you were mine to do as I please," he _reminded_. He earned a feral growl from the usually calm and stoic killer.

The puppet master slowly got up and sat fully on his unused bed. He made Itachi get up and follow him. Itachi felt himself sit on the puppet's crossed legs, with his back to the redhead's bared chest. The coolness of the wooden chest nipped at the part of his back that wasn't covered.

Using his reliable chakra strings, Sasori sent it to get the brush on the other side of the room. Within seconds, he had the new brush in his hands. He set to taking the white, frilly headband off his doll's head. He then produced to brush Itachi's hair, taking the rhythm that he'd set seconds ago. "Such soft hair," he muttered. "It's a shame you're bound to mortality".

"There is a reason that Deidara is now your partner and not Orochimaru," the young Uchiha replied. "My body is mine. Should anyone try and take it away, they should beware of failure."

The puppeteer smirked. "I didn't say I'd try and take your body," he taunts. Leaning in closer to his prize's ear, he whispers, "It's already mine."

"Only for four more days."

"And I intend to enjoy you to the fullest."

Itachi's ears suddenly felt so much warmer. "Hn"

And they spent the night in that position. Itachi would eventually fall asleep in Sasori's lap, leaning back onto the puppeteer's hard chest. And in the dead of the night, when he was sure that Itachi was deep asleep, Sasori would put the brush down and take Itachi off his lap. He would then lay his doll down on his unused bed. In the room with dim lights, Sasori would gently take the slippers, the long gloves, the headband and the long stockings off of his porcelain doll.

And suddenly, with so much skin exposed, the puppeteer would find it very hard not to touch. The longer he stared, the more powerful the urge to touch became. And just past midnight, Sasori would lose to his urge. He would slowly reach forward and gently trace his finger over Itachi's exposed legs. His wooden fingers would ghost over porcelain skin, tracing upwards and taking in every detail. His skin was very soft, unlike an experienced shinobi at all. And Sasori couldn't help but think that one small slash would make his doll bleed. It was times like these that he realised how delicate Uchiha Itachi can really be.

Ignoring his pondering thoughts, he continued to spoil his urge to touch. He skipped the dress and went on to touch his doll's delicate jaw, tracing it back and forth. His hard, wooden fingers went and caressed Itachi's cheek, brushing just under the long lashes. And Sasori had to wonder how such a beautiful creature became a criminal, a killer. And for the first time in ten years, Sasori wished he has his senses again… just to feel this fragile being. Just for one night, he wished he could feel Itachi's skin, the heat it emits and the soft pulsing of his veins… just for one night.

"Such beautiful delicacy," he mumbled to himself.

In that dark night, he would lay his wooden but handsome head down on Itachi's chest. He would spend the rest of the night listening to soft poundings of a small heart. The soothing beat would eventually lull him into deep meditation. And he would swear; it was the most beautiful sound he's heard in decades.

---------------------------

----------------------------------------

**...Day Four: A Little Change…**

"No," blunt and simple, what's so hard to understand?

"You don't have a choice," and what's so hard to understand about that?

"I will not do it willingly."

"… Fine with me".

The Uchiha gasp when felt his body sit on the bed, unmoving. With the chakra strings in place, he sat still, waiting for Sasori to do as he pleases. This morning, when the puppeteer said that he'd like to have Itachi wear something else, the Uchiha had resolved to his last tactic; sulking.

Sasori set on taking the dress off. Once Itachi was but in his black boxers, Sasori pulled out a dark red kimono, just a size too big for Itachi. With well aimed movements, Sasori had the kimono on his doll. Itachi sat still; well aware of what would please his _master_. Sasori liked to do almost everything for what was his. The only thing that he didn't do for his doll was giving him a bath, which was one thing that Itachi wouldn't allow. The kimono barely hung on Itachi's frame. Its sleeves hung several inches longer than his hands and the end dragged several inches across the floor.

"Nearly done," Sasori grunted when Itachi started to struggle again.

Finished with the dress, Sasori moved to Itachi's neglected hair. Brushing it for a few minutes, he then pulled Itaci's bangs back and held it with a comb. Itachi now stood without his usual bangs framing his delicate face while the rest of his shiny hair flowed down his waist. And Sasori really wonder if Itachi was really a shinobi and not some long lost feudal lord's son… born as royalty and meant to be protected, not a cold hearted killer.

Really, his theories were starting to border idiocy.

He then put a large black obi on his doll's waist. Itachi would make such a good geisha.

"Finally," he wheezed, standing up and admiring his living doll.

Itachi glared up at him, following the other's move and standing up himself. "That's my line," he muttered. He stumbled when he stood up. He gasped quietly for his lost breath. His small, slender hands tugged at the obi, blinking rapidly to keep his eyes open. "I-it is too tight," he winced. For a millisecond, the stoic Uchiha composure was lost. The Uchiha calmly took deep breaths in through his button nose and out through his delicate parted lips.

Sasori admired the dark beauty that was in his possession.

"Come, you need to eat," the puppet said, heading out the open door, knowing Itachi would follow.

Itachi groaned _mentally_. And then, in a very rare moment of long forgotten childishness, a small pink tongue poked out, directed at the wooden back. Of course, in the next moment, it was gone; safely back in its safe cavern. His expression went back to being calm and cold, delicate yet beautiful. The owner continued to heave silently.

"Hurry up, I wanna feed you," Sasori called back. Itachi barely resisted the urge to kick his wooden ass. "Behave yourself, princess, or your next outfit will be more… … revealing."

But then, a little, harmless kick wouldn't hurt anybody.

---------------------------

--------------------------------------------

**...Day Five: Sitting Arrangement…**

"Like all the other days…… NO!"

"And just like all the other days; you don't have a choice."

"This is obviously bordering obsession"

"Tch, I'll be whatever I want, but in the end, you still mine. Now get to it."

"It's pointless"

"Please your master, that's all that matter"

"Ooh, like I haven't heard that before."

"Will you two be quiet? Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate on a game of shogi?"

"Look, Itachi, just sit on the damn guy's lap, will you?" Kakuzu grunted.

Itachi hissed lowly at the money lover. With frail, graceful movements, Itachi got up from his seat near the window and went to Sasori. Swaying ever so slightly form the lack of needed oxygen, he sat himself down on the puppet's lap. Sasori himself sat in the corner of the large lounge, working on a wooden arm with many poisons. The rain fell heavily outside, so all the members gathered and spent the day in here.

Deidara and Konan were involved in a tense game of shogi. Kakuzu was, no surprise, counting the money from his last mission. Hidan was in the other corner, praying to Jashin. Kisame was snoozing on the large couch, drooling up a lake. Pein was probably in his office, doing… stuff and Zetsu was still no where to be found. All in all, it's a pretty normal day in an organisation full of powerful, wanted criminals… who will not hesitate to kill.

"There, not so bad, is it?" Sasori whispered into Itachi's ear, earning a small shiver.

Itachi would've replied with a smart-ass comment, but really, breathing just takes so much energy. So he settled for laying his head on the hard, wooden shoulder. Squirming about to get comfortable, Itachi settled for using the puppet as a pillow. The large obi limited his air supply, leaving him light headed and woozy. And suddenly, resting against Sasori just doesn't seem so bad anymore. That's exactly what the Uchiha did. He got comfortable, closed his red eyes and went for another round of nap.

Once sure that his precious was fast asleep, Sasori gently removed the large obi. He smirked when his doll started breathing more evenly. His childlike face bloomed into a small smile as he watched the sleeping man on his shoulder. Yes, it was all part of the plan… a plan just to get his doll to sleep on him. Yes, the kimono, the obi, the heavy breathing and the current situations was all part of his plan. But in the end, it was all worth it. To see his doll so fragile and vulnerable, so dependent on him; that was all that he wanted.

"I wonder what you're going to do just before you week's up, un?"

The puppeteer looked up at his unwilling partner.

"I do not know. Something absurd, probably."

---------------------------

------------------------------------------

**...Day Six: The Need to Waltz…**

"Hn".

Itachi looked down at his latest outfit. It was a very western style piece of clothing. He's very rarely seen these types of designs, only with travellers from distant lands, travellers that speak other languages and had strange hair colours. Let's just say that the dress was very frilly. His hair was pulled into a delicate style by Konan. His neck was completely exposed. The sleeves were big and puffy. The dress was long, the collar was very low and he was somehow barefooted.

"Where on earth did you get this dress?" he couldn't help but ask.

"In my own way, of course," was the smug response.

"You mean, through threats and blackmails?" the Uchiha said dryly.

"Precisely," Sasori jeered. "Now come along, dolly. We don't want to miss the full moon, now do we?"

"Oh sure, we'll miss the full moon, since its just going to be there _all_ night," he snapped. "Where are you taking me tonight?"

"You'll see, princess."

"Very romantic," the Uchiha mumbled, rolling his eyes. He stumbled a little in the beautiful yet awkward dress. But of course, the Uchiha pride saved all.

Before long, they came across a large lake, reflecting the full moon. The lake was no longer blue, but rather, black. The reflection of the large moon rippled softly with the blowing wind. And there, in the centre of the lake, was a large boulder. It stood only a few inches above the water level and was wide enough to move freely around. The situation dawned on Itachi and his elegant eyebrows twitched.

"Don't even think about it, brat," he hissed.

Sasori raised an amused eyebrow. "Brat?" he questioned. "In case you've forgotten, dolly, I'm old enough to be you uncle, despite the handsomely gorgeous face".

The Uchiha rolled his eyes once more at the bold arrogance. The puppet got out of his puppet shell and took his cloak off, standing only in his slacks. Without waiting, he stepped onto the gently rippling lake's surface, knowing Itachi would follow. Itachi curiously picked the end of the dress up and bare-footedly stepped onto the lake. He shivered slightly as the coldness creped up his slender legs.

Sasori turned back once he was on the boulder and watched as Itachi gracefully made his way to him. Their eyes locked as Itachi glided on the surface of the water. A deep sense of alluring longing drew the doll to his master. Each step he took rippled softly, the wind blowing softly at his loose strands. He shivered again as the cool night wind blew at his exposed legs and chest.

"Well, take your damn time, dolly," the puppet master muttered sarcastically.

Itachi rolled his eyes… again.

Really, how impatient could a man be?

Stepping onto the large boulder at last, Itachi let the rest of his dress fall. He had to admit, he very much resembles his mother in this dress. And along with that memory came the deep, forgotten ache in his chest. And the image of his crying brother stabbed at his mind, reminding him of his sins. But his heart knew what to do. It knew how to block out the pain and look at what's in front of him.

Sasori held out his hand. His heart, the only living organ within him, pounded loudly. It beat even faster when Itachi's slender hand upon his grasp. His wooden left hand held Itachi's right. His right hand landed soft on Itachi's waist while the doll's left hand landed on Sasori's naked shoulder. It was only now that they both noticed that they were the same height… but Sasori had a more masculine built.

The cool wind picked up and Sasori took the lead.

And they waltzed. The rustling wind has a rhythm of its own and that was more than enough for the two. Try as he might, Itachi found it very difficult to look away from the childlike eyes of the puppet. And slowly but surely, the pain and the memories faded away… if only for tonight. But to Itachi, that was more than enough. Just one night of forgetfulness.

"I'd never take you for one to enjoy… dancing," the Uchiha mumbled.

Destroying any space left between them, Sasori leaned in dangerously close. "I don't," he answered into Itachi's ears. "But it's only natural that a puppet master dances with his doll. It's only tradition".

"But you have thousands of dolls. Surely you don't spend all your time off dancing with them".

"Jealous, princess?"

"Oh, how you wish"

"Hmm, but I don't dance with them. They're puppets; you're a doll, see the difference?" Sasori spun Itachi around, wrapping his arms around his doll form behind. Now's one of those times that Sasori wished he could still smell. Oh, how he could imagine the sweet smell of his doll. "Puppet masters all over the world know of the tradition. I've gone rogue, but I still follow them."

"Hn," was the reply. Itachi was spun around, back to position one again. And like last time, he eyes were locked in the childlike ones. It's amazing, he thought, that such innocent looking eyes could hold years upon years of knowledge. He was reminded of the fact that Sasori was, like, nearly two decades older than him… nearly, but not quite.

"You're a very beautiful doll, Uchiha. It makes me very glad that you are my prize. Maybe I should actually try to win every game from now on."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly at the prospect of being a doll for a week every month.

The puppeteer smirked. "Such horror in your eyes. It gives me ideas of so many expressions your face could make. Actually, it's a very fulfilling thing for a puppet master to feel."

"What is?"

"The feeling of knowing that a life belongs to you. To know that there's a living being waiting for you… just waiting for you to dress them up, to brush their hair and to be their master. Of course, only another puppet master can understand this feeling".

"Of course," the Uchiha whispered. "Why did you choose me as your prize? You could've had anything else."

"Well, at that time, I wanted a doll I saw in a town. But because it was too dangerous, it was destroyed. But then I saw you up close. You are even prettier than the doll and so much more dangerous. You are the perfect doll."

"You know, there's something very disturbing when a man says to another man that he's very pretty. You… and all the other members of Akatsuki, must remember that I am one hundred percent male."

The puppet grinned for the first time in years. "Yeah, say that when you out of the frilly dress, princess," he taunts.

The Uchiha grinded his teeth and closed his eyes, blocking out the image of the grinning puppeteer. Sasori took this chance to fully take in the exotic being called Itachi. His hungry eyes took in the porcelain skin, glowing in the presence of the full moon. He took in the small figure, swaying and following his lead. How this doll could be such a merciless killer was beyond him. He unconsciously pulled the Uchiha closer into his hard, wooden chest, wrapping both his arms around the slim waist.

The Uchiha opened his eyes and stared through his dark, long lashes. Oh, how Sasori could see the beautiful demon lurking behind those long lashes. He knew, without a doubt, that Itachi is very, very dangerous. His words and his looks lure people in and his actions kill them. Yes, a perfect doll indeed. "What are you thinking?" the weasel asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. His long arms circling Sasori's neck on instinct.

"The mind is a very dangerous place, especially a puppet master's," he cooed. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Two can play at that game. Itachi leaned in even closer, until their noses were almost touching. He was good at this, he knew he was. There had been many missions before that required his beauty and his seduction skills. This was nothing. "Considering the position I am in, I'd like to be warned," he whispered.

"Hm," Sasori purred. "It doesn't matter anymore." He gently pulled Itachi's head in, making him rest his head on his wooden shoulder.

"Just dance, princess"

"Where did dono get that dress from, un?"

"How the hell should I know?" Kisame yelled.

"Both of you shut the hell up. Do you want to be caught by those two?" Kakuzu hissed. "What ever it is, Sasori had better not bought that dress. Who knows how much it'll cost. Just talking about it makes my pockets hurt." This is probably where he got some pretty weird looks.

"You know," Hidan said, tilting his head to the side. "I kinda get why Sasori is so fucking obsessed with that weasel. I mean, I'd like to have the doll all to myself, too."

"You do realise that he's a man, un?"

"Well of course I freaking do!"

"I wonder what their last day together will be like. Its tomorrow, isn't it?" Kisame asked.

"Hmm," Zetsu not so suddenly appeared out of the ground. "Itachi-san knows he has to please Sasori-san… **So the damn brat will have to do whatever makes Sasori happy… **its part of the unwritten code of **Monthly Monday**."

"Yeah, un!"

…………………..

…………….

………

…..

"But still, I wonder what the hell was going on in Pein's mind when he thought of Monthly Monday… …"

------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

**...Day Seven: What's in The Mind…?**

This is their last night together… neither had to say anything. The silent signal buzzed around anyways.

After their waltz last night, they had come back to the base and Itachi had fallen asleep. Sasori just watched him. And today, Sasori had insisted that Itachi sit on his lap all day. He even had Itachi taking naps during the day in his arms. He would play with his doll's hair and dress him up in the kimono he wore before. And all too soon for both, night had befallen them.

For Itachi, this week had been the most normal week he had in years. It was the break that he much needed. He didn't have to kill or do missions, he didn't have to hunt people for information and he didn't have to disguise and seduce men only to kill them afterwards. And best of all, his mind had been free from the guilt of hurting his brother and all his other sins. His only brother, whom he loved above all else, had not penetrated his mind at all. The death if his clan by his hands he could deal with; he had a purpose for that. But his brother, whom he will do anything for, that was a little harder to deal with…

And for Sasori… well, it was a much jumbled week…

"So beautiful…" the puppet whispered, caressing his doll's soft cheeks. Itachi, on the other hand, was used to it, so he just leaned into the touch.

Right now, they are resting on Sasri's, now used, bed. Both lay on their sides, facing each other. Somewhere along the week, Itachi got used to the idea of having a master who's obsessed with his beauty. And Sasori got used to the idea of having a doll that was _all__** his**_.

"What's the matter? You're not working on your puppets?"

"Do you really expect me to? Now go to sleep, it's very late."

Itachi did just that; he went to sleep. Sasori never left his side. He stayed through the night and held on tight. And then, as if by a silent signal, Itacho woke up.

He blinked the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Three in the morning… why are you up?"

"Obviously I couldn't sleep," he said.

"Hmm…" Sasori rolled onto his back and brought Itachi with him. Itachi now lay on his wooden chest.

"I can't have you, can I?" Sasori whispered.

Somewhere, deep inside, he knew that this doll would never be his. From the moment he first saw him, many years ago, he knew that someone had already stolen his heart. Sasori knew that Itachi was part of a much bigger world, a world that he was not important enough to be part of. Something big was happening; a prophecy of some sort, and Itachi was a big role. He was not. Itachi was part of bigger world with more important matters; he was just one fighter to help move things along.

"No, I suppose not. I'm already part of something much bigger. I cannot afford to waste any more time."

"Yes. A puppet master must always remember that no matter how delicate his doll looks, it's at the same time just as deadly. I suppose you're the perfect example."

"Hn, however," Itachi suddenly sat up, straddling the puppet's waist. "We still have a few hours left, do we not?"

Sasori stared… then sighed. "You don't have to do these types of things. I don't want to spoil my only doll."

Itachi smirked and crossed his arms, looking at the puppet master with such amusements. "Oh, if you wish…" he slowly got off of his master, taking his sweet time. His movements were slow and graceful, luring Sasori. The puppeteer rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed his doll's hips, bringing him onto his waist once more.

"Yeah, I wish, princess," he snapped. "Now do your thing."

The Uchiha flipped his hair behind his shoulders, gathering his chakra and concentrating it to his eyes. "Mengekyou Sharingan," and before they knew it, their world was in three colours. Red, black and white; the three colours that make up Uchiha Itachi. His near snow white skin, his blinding red eyes and his jet black hair… he was truly one of a kind.

Sasori, on the other hand, was overwhelmed with sensations he hadn't felt in decades. He felt his heart beating; he felt his muscles and his bones. Before, he was made of wood; but in this reality, he was just another human being. His main senses attacked him, overriding him with long forgotten feelings.

But all that was soon forgotten again, when cold, soft lips pressed against his own.

Hell froze over… literally.

One of his now living hands found their way into his doll's hair, while the other one wrapped themselves around the slender waist. He pulled Itachi's head in closer, tasting the taste that is just Itachi. He'd longed for this. Many a night that he'd wished he still had his senses, just so he could feel this beautiful being. And many of those nights, that his wishes never came true. Well, until now, that it.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasori's chest, slowly clawing at the puppet's now flesh and blood back. But nothing mattered as much as the dance that their tongues were engaged in. Back and forth, their tongue battled. The dominance, however, went to the master of the pair. But Sasori thought that it was kind of cute, that his doll actually thought that he could win. But, along with pleasure, came the need for air. They reluctantly broke apart, if only for a second, before diving back in.

And just like that, hell was once again on fire.

Heat flooded their bodies, pleasure clouded their senses of logic and thoughts flew out the invisible window.

With both his hands roaming around, Sasori pulled the slightly smaller male's legs up and they instantly wrapped around his hips. He pushed his doll back up against the wooden cross and felt the slender legs wrap around him tighter. His doll let out a small mewls, loosing his hands in the puppet master's flaming hair. Their lips and tongues, through the whole ordeal, never left contact. "Haa," the Uchiha panted. Sasori relished in the wonderful sound. With one hand around Itachi's waist and the other caressing his thigh, Sasori went in for the neck.

One mark, that was all that he was allowed. He was able to put one, angry red mark on his doll's slender neck, then he was halted. Itachi looked at him with barely contained pain. He sighed and gave in, gently letting his doll down, but never letting go.

Their world spun, if only for a second. And then, just before he was completely out, he caught sight of someone. The boy, about twelve, maybe thirteen, stood faraway. His eyes were red and spinning wildly, glaring at Sasori with so much hate. It slowly occurred to Sasori, that the boy might be Itachi's brother. What was he doing here?

"Well, that was an interesting week."

"And the winner of this month's **Monthly Monday** is……….Sasori…….again….."

"What, are you kidding me?"

"No way, again dono, un?"

"Hey, where's Itachi?"

"Uh, I think he's headed south, this time. If you leave now, you can still catch him," Kisame said, grinning for all his worth.

But seriously, what the freaking hell was Pein thinking when he invented **Monthly Monday?**

* * *

Whew....I've finally finished.  
I know, this story is kinda random.

Anyways, please enjoy!

And don't forget to review, please.

Oh, I've got drawings of Itachi in different part of the stpry, so, check it out.

Review!


End file.
